Since the beginning of the 21st century, the completion of the human genome project has had a huge impact on contemporary biological research and medical research. In terms of gene sequence analysis, the emphasis in the post-genome era has been transferred from whole genome sequencing of individual species to comparison of individual genetic differences and genetic differences between species in the level of genome DNA sequences of a species. Target gene resequencing will be the mainstream technology of clinical gene detection in the future. Honored as the third-generation sequencing technology, single-molecule sequencing technology has the distinguishing feature of directly identifying DNA fragments with high fidelity, and has higher detection sensitivity than high-throughput sequencing technology (collectively referred to as the second-generation sequencing technology) because it can identify single nucleic acid molecules.
Chips are key components to achieve the sequencing technology. The second-generation sequencing chips are the mainstream products on the market at present, and for most of them, a high-density nano array is obtained by using semiconductor nano processing technology, which is fine and complex with a very high cost, and needs to be accomplished using large high-precision instruments and clean rooms of ultrahigh levels. In addition, in order to achieve the purpose of high-throughput sequencing, the second-generation sequencing chip usually has a large chip channel width, and usually has the problems of non-uniform distribution of fluid flow field and easy deformation tendency of cover glasses during biochemical reaction by way of sample injection under negative imbibition pressure. The problem of non-uniform flow field distribution will cause incomplete reagent replacing, and affect the biochemical reaction. Cover glass deformation will affect the chip quality, and will further affect the acquisition of basic optical signals.
Single molecule sequencing technology neither has high requirements for the sequencing data size, nor needs an ultrahigh density nano array like the second-generation sequencing chip, so that the traditional second-generation sequencing chip has been unable to match with the single-molecule sequencing technology. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a chip suitable for single molecule sequencing.